


The good girl

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Legend (2015), Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Torture, Business Deal, Desk Sex, F/M, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A delicious turn curves for a mobster daughter when she meets the Kray twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsComingUpHardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsComingUpHardy/gifts).



 

My head…

Everything hurt as I tried open my eyes. Something was wrong obviously. I could hear voices as they whispered. There were two, both men. They sounded similar but they _all_ sounded the same. I was dreading this day since I found out what daddy did. This and the nail in the “sleeping fishes” coffin when I agreed to be Tony’s girl to make daddy proud. I was engaged to an English man as he whisked me from America to the posh scene of London in the 60’s.

Yeah, he was proud alright to see the shiner Tony had given me because I didn’t wear the right pearls to his parent’s anniversary dinner. Daddy only told me to suck it up and be thankful to have Tony. Now here I was, a bargaining chip. Tony was always protective for me, more like his property as he would call it as he grabbed my ass. He’d be mad that I was caught by one of the lesser gangs of London but madder with the fact I would let myself get caught.

I could hear him now. How could I have been so stupid to get caught. I should have fought more. I should have been bought a gun instead of the painful heels that he pushed me to buy because he enjoyed how my ass looked in them. I did have much in the way of weapons but I did just get my nails done. Maybe Tony would finally back off when I was washing the blood and skin from under my fingernails. Maybe…

“He’s awake.”

Shit…

I tried to stay as still as I could but felt something pull off my head. I blinked, trying to turn my eyes away from the blinding light in the ceiling. My long hair falls over my shoulder and I see my cap fall to the ground on one of the shining shoes that stepped into the spotlight overhead.

“Shit, it’s a skirt in a goon’s thread. She’s wearing one of Tony’s gangs? Are you one of his?”

The last I remembered of the day was smashing a bottle of whiskey across Tony’s head when he tried to convince me to give a few of his boys a show. When I refused earlier in the evening, he pulled me away to the study as his goons waited in the rocked filled lounge for us to return.

I reached for the bottle and swung with all of my might. He was down and I didn’t regret the pain to my broken rib as I slicked up the stairs and pulled on some of his clothes so he wouldn’t be noticed. I was able to get out the back door and almost to the heart of the city when I was pull from the street by two of his. That must have been when we were caught. I could still feel the bruise to the back of my head.

Both men stepped into the light and I knew Tony was going kill me for me for sure. I try to back pedal away from the faces of Ronnie and Reggie Kray as they looked to me in confusion. My chair tilted back as my feet kicked wildly in the air. I fell to the side and cried out as my head hit the floor. I try to pull myself up as I see that my arms are tied tightly to the chair as the shuffle of their feet flood my ears.

They both lift me from the floor and they try to set me down. Instead, I plant both of my boots into the ground and push the chair back into Reggie as we crash to the floor again. The chair breaks between us as I get to my knees as swing a piece of wood into Reggie’s face before he can reach for me. The wood hits the side of his face as his glasses fly across the floor. Ronnie hauls me up and tosses me into the wall hard.

I shield myself like I had so many times with Tony but everything happened all too quick. I crash to the floor as Ronnie pulls me and twists my arms painfully behind my back.

“Since when does Tony Manaia get a doll to do his dirty work?”

“Since fuck you both!”

I feel Reggie yank my hair but as his temper coats the side of my ear.

“You better be lucky we don’t send you back to him in pieces!”

“I don’t know, Reg. She’s quite a looker for a bird. Tony’s had a thing for foxes like her and Miss Lydia. Let’s just hope you don’t end up like that little rag doll.”

I gasp at the feel of Reggie’s tongue to my neck. The feeling was so unexpected as I pushed myself away from the wall and into Ronnie’s arms. Big mistake.

He uses one of his hands to hold mine in place as the our painfully clenches around my jaw.

“You know, Reg, we’ve been meaning to send a message to Mr. Manaia about pushing into our turf and it is mostly not appreciated. How about we send back his property in the shape he’s been leaving our streets. The bodies of his two boys may not be enough. We’ll need to make the message very clear.”

They pull me from my feet and carry me to their desk as I kick and scream, doing anything to get away from them but there was really no point. Most of the tie I could barely get away from Tony most of the time, now I was about to be dinner to the Kray twins as they made me as example of his piss poor decision making skills.

Ronnie swept all of the things from the top of the desk with a single sweep of his arm and held my arms above my head. I was screaming for anyone, just not Tony as Reggie wedged himself between my legs and ran his hand under my shirt. His cold hand wrapped around my broken rib as I cried out in pain. Tears ran down my face as he snared to me.

“Oh, stop it! I’ve barely touched you.”

“Then stop teasing her, Reggie. Hurry up!”

Reggie licked his lips as he pushed up the hem of my shirt and saw Tony’s months of handiwork. They both stopped as they looked to the fresh and healing bruises to my stomach and sides.

“Shit, that’s Lydia…”

They both let me go as I roll from the desk and tried to make a break for the door. My ankle rolled and I stumbled right into the door frame as I knocked myself out…

I felt so warm but the cushions were rough against my cheek.

“Here. Put this on your head.”

It was one of them but… Their voice had changed so drastically. I wasn’t afraid but would try to be alert. Unfortunately for me, I sat up too fast as my head nearly make me pass out.

Reggie rushed to my side as he pressed a glass of scotch to my head. I did flinch but stopped as he placed a bandage over the apparent cut I’d given myself.

“You’re lucky, Miss Porter.”

I wanted so badly to give them both a piece of my mind and my foot up each of their asses but I was this close to getting sick. I bring the glass to my lips and sip the scotch.

“Why? So you can use me as a bargaining chip to get back at Tony?”

“Because if you had fallen any harder, then you would have been dead.”

I wasn’t sure why my face flushed red with embarrassment as Ronnie flashed me a smile.

“Just tell Tony that you have me and he’ll set up a public place.”

“Why be public when you can be private?”

Both men got to their feet and I couldn’t help but follow them. Both men took a door from the far side of the library where we had been and pulled them open to reveal a half-naked, bloody and beaten Tony tied tightly to a chair. Blood had stained his perfectly bleached hair and his blue eyes were filled with nothing but rage as he pulled at his bonds.

He snapped his head up and looked straight to me as I was petrified. The glass dropped from my hand and almost dropped to the floor before Ronnie kicked it to the rug safely without causing to break or chip.

“This is something we’ve been waiting for since Tony rolled into London. You, Miss Porter, will never have to be worried about a thing ever again.”

“Look, Mr. Kray…”

“Yes,” they both answered as they appeared on either side of me.

“Just stop it!”

I back away from the both of them and find myself between them and Tony.

“The last thing I need is someone giving me pity.”

Reggie was the first to break the silence as he gave a look to Ronnie.

“Actually, Miss Porter. That’s not entirely true. We’ve been watching Tony ever since he came to London, meaning that we’ve been watching you as well. If anything, you should have been running your boy’s gang much better than he or your father has.”

“You know my father?”

“Lydia. Anyone who’s anyone knows who Big Porgy is.”

“Look, you both are out of your minds right now.”

I turned to Tony as he was trying to scream for my help. I step forward to him and pull the gag from his mouth and I almost regret it.

“You stupid bitch! You got fucking caught by the Krays! Do you want to get fucking killed? None of this would have happen…”

“If what? I stayed at the loft and let you boys put their disgusting hands on me?”

“Just let me the fuck out so I can fucking kill them.”

I stoop to his level and smile.

“Say it like you mean it, baby.”

He snarled and spit in my face as I take a step back. I can hear both Krays move towards Tony as I put up my hand.

“Stop!”

“Whore…”

The whole room is silent as I stand in front of Tony and climb his lap. I press my forehead to his and smile as I kiss his poisonous lips one last time.

“That’ll be the last time you call me a whore,” I purr as I push the gag back into his mouth.

I step away from the chair as Tony tries to get free. I ignore him as I reach to the table behind him for a hard cover book. I test the weight of it in my hands and bring it hard across his jaw. I find some wicked gratification as I heard him scream out in pain. I bring down the book again and break the bridge of his nose. He stomps down his feet as he howls to no one.

“What’s the matter, baby? Come on and give us a show!”

I use all of my weight and hit the side of his jaw as blood splatters on the carpet. I look to the wall as one of his teeth rattles to a stop near the bookcases. A whistle snaps me from my thoughts as the Kray brothers look to the added blood dripping from Tony’s face.

“Nice work.”

“Thank you.”

I feel a cold hand at my waist as I stay completely still. There is a calmness to Reggie’s hand as it slowly caresses my side. It was the only time I remembered being touched right by a man at all. I wanted to welcome it so badly.

“Miss Porter. I see potential here as it seems that Tony will be out of the picture soon and there are areas of this city that are untouchable to us.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We want you to join us,” said Ronnie as he inched closer to my ear.

“With your father’s experience and Tony’s knowledge of the underground, we can control the street of London how they should have been for years.”

“Well, I appreciate the offer but I think Tony’s gotten the message pretty clear, unless you plan to take out his fingernails.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea but we had something else in mind to make sure that Tony receives his message loud and clear.”

“Please, gentlemen. I’m all ears.”

Before I could blink, Ronnie pulled my back against him and moved the hair from my neck. I wasn’t ready for the strong kiss he left at my neck. I hold onto his arm as he holds me close with both arms. I felt strange, being treated so gingerly instead of forced upon and held down like Tony would do.

“Reggie, show Mr. Manaia how a woman should be properly marked.”

Reggie reached for me and leaned forward as his lips traced up and down my neck until he stopped. Ronnie stepped away as Reggie sucked at the side of my neck. I felt like putty in his arms as he tilted me back to the desk. I moaned as Reggie sank his teeth into me but enough to not break the skin. The pain of his mouth was absolute bliss as I clutched the back of his suit jacket.

He let go and braced himself over me as he pushed the glasses back up his face. He turned my head to show off the fresh hickie to his brother and Tony.

“What do you think?”

“Perfect. Let me…”

Ronnie gently grabbed my shirt with both hands and tore the front of my shirt open as the buttons rained to the floor. His lips were soft against my chest as I held his head close. There were so many thing happening at once. Tony snarling while blood dripped to the floor. Reggie rubbing the front of his trousers as he licked his lips. Ronnie as he grinded his hips into him to relieve himself of wait was waiting in his well-tailored pants. He stops at one of my breast sucking the skin above the line of my bra as he pulls the closures free.

Reggie jerks my bra off and tosses it over his shoulder as Ronnie moves to give his brother room. Each take to a side of my chest, nipping and leaving marks to my breasts as I moan for them. Their mouths stay at my heaving chest but their hands stay busy as my pants are already unbuttoned and halfway down my legs. They take turns moaning into my skin as the other tears off his clothes. I hear Tony over me, mumbling that I’m a whore but it was true I was now the whore of the Kray brothers.

One of them, I’m not sure or care which one now has their hand past the silk of my panties as they stroke me like guitar.

“Go ahead,” said Ronnie as he backed away with only his trousers half done.

Reggie tipped off his glass, laying them next to me without a word and a lovely smile. I braced the desk as he lifted each of my legs over his shoulders. He had the queerest aim without his glass with his tongue lapping directly to my clit. The slow, strong feeling of his tongue sent colors to the back of my eyes. I opened my legs wider as his hands wondered to my breast, squeezing it as I looked to Tony.

I was never as happy as seeing the look on his face as Reggie pushed his finger into me. Ronnie reached into his pants and pulled the cock from his dress pants, stroking himself as he stood next to Tony.

“Looks like someone’s a bit jealous that they’re not included.”

Reggie gave me one final lick as he reached into his pocket for a condom and looked to Tony.

“We wouldn’t want to be terrible host, now would we?”

He tore off the top of the condom with his teeth and rolled it on as his mouth kissed my stomach. Ronnie tipped Tony’s chair back until he rested on the back two legs as his legs spread over the sides of the chair. I could see there were bruises and a few cuts to his shins. Ronnie held the chair back as he knelt to Tony’s lap and gripped his cock. He sighed and licked the top of his cock as Tony’s eyes widened. He looked to me for help as I looked to Reggie teasing me with the tip of his cock. With every nudge, a bit of glisten appeared on the inside of the condom.

“What’s the matter, Reggie? Afraid of touching me?”

“No, ma’am. Afraid I’ll tear you to pieces.”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t…”

Reggie filled me in one thrust as my head rolled back to the desk. His rough hands held my hips steady as he moaned into my neck. I was nearly thrown for a loop as when Tony started moaning through his gag. I turned my head to see Tony’s thrown back as I looked to Ronnie downing his meat like not tomorrow. Ronnie locked eyes with me as he popped himself off Tony’s cock and gripped the life out of him.

I’d never seen a hotter sight in all my life. That and the size of Reggie stretching me with each thrust brought me closer to my peak. Reggie nipped at the side of my neck as he pulled my legs further apart. His nails across the flesh of my ass sends chills down my back as his makes his thrusts deeper.

“She is a thing of beauty,” said Ronnie as he pumped Tony’s cock faster and faster.

Reggie smiled before jerking my head back and sinking his teeth into my neck as his hips slammed into mine. My back arched from the table as I gasped for breath. I thought I was going to die for a minute as my heart raced wildly, not stopping as Reggie finally came, shuddering into the crook of my neck. With Tony, it was always quick and done. Most of the time, felt used or nothing at all but now, I saw that I had Reggie’s blood under my finger nails as I pulled them from his back.

He hissed as he looked to the nail marks on his side. He looked up to me as his unfocused blue eyes stared down at me.

“If you enjoyed that, you’ll love Ronnie.”

“What?”

He only smiled as he pulled me from the desk as I tried to make sense of the wink he tossed me. Ronnie got to his feet as Reggie took his place, slowly touching Tony as he no longer held back his moans. Ronnie smiles, running his fingers through his messy hair all while keeping his eyes glued to me.

“You still don’t trust us.”

“Try not to take it so personal. I don’t trust anyone.”

“Not even yourself as we have you so deliciously conflicted, Miss Porter?”

He never gave me a chance to answer as he pulled he gently to his chest and kissed me. His lips were just like Reggie’s but in a way they were different. His were so soft while Reggie’s were strong. I moan into his lips as his hands slowly travel down my sides, mindful to the bruises and mark left behind by Tony. Ronnie lowered himself, kissing whatever marks covered my skin until he ended up at my thighs.

He smiled when I realized I was shaking but I didn’t care. I only leaned back as he held on to my legs. I wasn’t nervous but I was jumping every time his lips moved farther down my mound. He pulled my lips apart, kissing softly at my lips as my head rolled back. He was sneaky as he pushed his tongue to my clit. I smiled down to him as my fingers twined in with his dark locks. He lifted the weaker of my legs over his shoulder and arched his head forward to my cunt. I braced one arms behind me and rocked my hips onto Ronnie’s tongue as he licked me up like sugar.

I kept my eyes on Tony, showing every bit of defiance. Some from Ronnie as he was so close to hold me to the desk and fucking the life out of me. Some from Reggie as he licked the pooling wetness at the top of Tony’s cock. He pried himself away from Tony at the last second as Tony’s back arched from the chair. Reggie got to his feet laughing as Tony was covered in his own mess in seconds. I wasn’t so shocked to see him moaning and gasping for breath.

Reggie licked his lips and turned Tony to face me.

“Take a good look at her, whore. She’s ours now. We’re going to keep you here for a bit longer. That way, when she goes to collect her things from your house, you won’t be there to threaten her life. We will be having the same talk with her father as well. Who knows? Maybe we’ll bend her over that desk a few more times to show you how it’s really done. If we see your boys on our turf again, we will send them back to their mothers in pieces.”

He smacked the back of Tony’s head and left him to his own devices as he made his way back across the room to me and Ronnie. Reggie peeled the condom sticking to his hardened cock as he rounded the back of the desk for me. Ronnie pushed his fingers into me, drawing me closer as Reggie kissed the column of my neck.

“You are more than we thought you would be, Miss Porter.”

“Neither are you. T-The both of you…”

I was no longer in control of myself as I was now in the hands of both Kray brothers, men wanted for criminal activity, larceny, theft, attempted murder, kidnapping, though I would eventually forgive them for that. They were both dangerous men, yes, and knew the difference between business and pleasure as we were so demonstrating for one Tony Manaia as he finally regained his scenes.

“I think you’ve had your fill of her, Ronnie. Stop toying with her.”

Both Krays got to their feet and turned me to the corner of the desk so that my back or backside was to Tony. I didn’t want to looked at the bastard anyway. Ronnie pistoned his hips into me as the breath was taken from me. Reggie used the moment to push his cock between my lips as I almost choked on him. I propped myself up to steady my body as both Reggie and Ronnie thrusted into me. It was weird, not them pounding into me at once but the slow strokes and the intimacy for the disgustingly sinful act of me clawing upon their desk.

I was too blissful to care that at some point, my hair was fisted into Reggie’s hair and Ronnie had lifted one of my legs onto the desk as he pounded harder into me. I could taste Reggie at the tip of my tongue as I hollowed out my mouth for him. It was the least I could do. I dug my nails into his hips again as I swallowed everything that fell down my throat.

Reggie pulled himself away as he stooped down and watched as her brother pulled my hips up from the desk and fucked me faster. I could feel myself slipping as I cried out into the leather of the desk. Ronnie slipped his fingers between my legs and pressed his fingers to my clit as I finally came.

I remembered the first time I had tripped on acid. There were so many colors that I hadn’t seen before and it was all too mesmerizing but it was crayons to the fucking construction paper as I tried to keep myself lucid from losing my mind to the second climax. Ronnie wouldn’t let it stop as he formed his lips into the other side of my neck and sucked until I tried to pull him off. I was a mess as Ronnie stopped and pressed a kiss to the back of my shoulder blade. I closed my eyes as Ronnie took me into his arms and carried me to the couch near the fireplace.

Reggie joined as they both stroked my sweating skin. They were slow, passionate as they took the time to check me. Our attention turned to Tony as he thrashed against the bonds of the chair. We watched him for a good minute. All of the blood had dried on his skin and his cum had only stopped dripping from his skin. Ronnie got to his feet while Reggie pulled me to his lap. He had pulled the glasses back onto his face as he smiled down to me, brushing the sweated hair from my face. He cocked his head to the side, trying to decide what to do with him.

“I almost don’t want to kill him.”

“Yeah, doesn’t seem worth the bullet.”

“What do you think, Lydia?”

I smile as I slink from Reggie’s lap and join Ronnie in the door with a letter opener in my hand. I know they were both watching me, both my naked body and the metal as it flipped between my fingers, something I saw daddy do all the time.

“Don’t worry, boys. You can save your bullet. I’ve got this…”


End file.
